Naruto first love story
by animeromantic780
Summary: ...okay my first story hope it's not bad
1. Chapter 1

In this fan-fiction there is 4 members in team 7, 2 guys and 2 girls.  
yayfirst chapter!! let the reading begin!!

Our sensei is LATE!!...AGAIN!!. "it's okay sakura Chanthat means I have more time to spend with you"..the Blondieboy was Naruto Uzumaki he loves ramen,likes pulling pranks and he dreams to be the hokagethe leader of the village."CHA!! NARUTO YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT"this pink haired girl is Sakura Harunoshe and most of all the girls in the village has an obvious crush on Sasuke Uchiha, she is very intelligent,and has a rival/friend named Ino Yamanaka. "hmph" this guy was Sasuke Uchihahe is the handsome last survivor of the uchiha clan he also wants to kill Itachi Uchihaand avenge his clan."Guys break it up" I'm Mai Sunai I like spending time with my weasel his name is ichi and I seriously find narutoand sasukereally.  
well i find them cute..lucky me I'm on their team."Hi guys"..."KAKASHI SENSEI!!WHERE WERE YOU!!" "I was..er..helping an old lady..yeah..that's it..Sakura and I said YEAH RIGHT!! "we have a mission we have to clean up the river" All of us said "BORING!! A D RANK MISSION!" "well we have no more missions 'till...er...next week..."kakashinervously said. All of us did the anime/mangathing where we hilariously drop to the floor.."well at least we have a mission" sakura said. Naruto Happily exclaims "OFF TO THE RIVER!!YAY!!. I walk with sasukeon his right and sakura on the left...well at least we didn't fight for him that wil be completelyembarrassing not like a certain 2 rivals we know hint hint okay lets skip to cleaning the river I help Naruto80 of the time sakura18 and sasuke 2 narutoneeds the most help because he's clumsy sasukehas the least because he can do everything in a flash and sakura.. well girl friends help each other out...Hey narutoneed help "nah I'm okay Mai Chan..Whoa! slips OW" "narutoyou okay" um..I'mfine ..I guess I really need help..thanks Mai-chan...alright i'mgoing to see sakurahey sakura"oh i didn't see you there what is it?" "you need help?" "yeah thanks i was starting to get tired" ..after a while i told sakurathat i was going to do more work myself she said "okay bye then.." I lied to sakuraI was actually going to sasukei knew she was going to argue.. okay actually talking to sasukeis going to be awkward...what should i say what is he going to say okay...here i go.. i walk up to sasukeand try to be sort of blunt like he is..so i say..."hey i'mgoing to um work with you.."at this point I'm thinking damn it I'msuch a freakin' idiot "sure i wouldn't mind a little help" YAY!! i can't believe sasukesaid yes!!..okay okay calm down maiyou're going to blush like crazy don't be awkward.. fake cough cough "I'mokay..." sasukesays "..don't catch a cold.." all of us come back together to meet up with kakashi sensei"guys you did a good job especially you Mai good job helping everybody" heres everyonesaward each 30 (i don't feel like doing the ryothing japan money)when i got home i turned on my laptop and got a message from sakurait was a hilarious..but disturbing video of kakashidoing a strip tease. I sent that to narutowho sent that to kibawho sent that to neji...to tentento lee ..so on.. it eventually caught on to ankowho messaged it to kakashishe told him if he can shake his sexy stuff at her place coughawkwardcough ok...(Kakashiwill not be joining us for a couple of days...) next day I meet up with team 7 we start to laugh together even sasukesmiled but really didn't show it. All of us started to have a sleep over at tentens2 story house everybody was there even the sand siblings temari,gaara,and kankuro. we watched a movie it was 'titanic' everyone was sobbing even the guys, sasukeand gaarajust let out one tear.every one got to pick out roomies 3 people per room me,tenten,hinata sakura,ino,temari neji,kiba,sasuke choji,shikamaru,lee gaara,kankuro,naruto.so..tentenwho do you like"..errr.. i think it's n-neji.. gasp no way.. so hinatayour turn... n-na...n-no one... tentenand i secretly think YEAH RIGHT WE CAN CLEARLY TELL IT'S NARUTOSHE'S CLEARLY BLUSHING!! i like ...sasukeand gaara(code for narutobut gaara'snot bad) tentenand hinatasay "great" i walk in the hallway to see narutositting down i sit down next to him i tell him i like him he looks at me with his deep eyes and kisses me i sleep with him that night kankuroswitches rooms with me i snuggle up to him and feel is if floating...we get out of tentenshouse we are bored..day 2 of no mission week ... team 7 heads off to drumroll AKATSUKIFUN WEEK YAY!! we ring the door bell and a girl who wears ino'shair style answers the door "hi guys you're finally here,un" I spot itachi and he says "whosthe hot girl with long raven hair" i start blushing.."hello foolish little brother" damn you itachi RAHH!! CHIDORI!! they start fighting.. a guy with a orange spiral mask goes up to the girl with ino hair and says "DEIDARA SEMPAI!! IS TOBI A GOOD BOY!!'' ..(so HIS name is deidara) .. deidarasays "No!! tobiis a bad boy un" deidarathen chokes tobiwith his legs..Deidarafinally stopped fighting and annouced"HEY EVERY ONE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" out came some weirdo people came..a giant plant when narutotouched it it tried to eat him.. we saw a guy doing a ritual of some sort and a guy with a scar on his face .. a woman with a blank expression..a blue shark guy..a guy who looked liked gaarabut has puppets like kankuro..we were staring at them for about 5 minutes to break the awkwardness tobifinally said "HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MAI,NARUTO,SAKURAAND..SAS-" err where is.. oh he's still fighting itachi sasukeis getting his ass kicked "ok.. he's busy... 10 minute silence deidarasays "OKAY LETS INTRODUCE YOURSELVES" ..."names Zetsu ,fck my turn...Hidan..,Kakuzu..,Konan,yo it's Kisame,Sasori..(what a bunch of hotties) I'M TOBI!! you all know my name DeidaraLETS START!! ...Konanshow them their rooms" "right" we walk down a long hallway (sasukeincluded) and my room is on the left side inside there is a king sized bed, the walls are black and have the akatsukired clouds, there are a couple of candles lit, a huge mirror, a closet and a bathroom..After everyonesrooms had been looked into we went to the awesomeback yard there is a pool,jacuzzi,food and drink area..Konan,sakura and I are in the center of attention konan has a black bikini with blue akatsukiclouds sakura had a red one piece suit with a sakuraflower on it I had a purple string bikini and it revealed I had a tattoo on my lower back it was a pair of wings directly below that in script it said "be free" I also revealed that I had a beauty mark on my right breast..the guys was cheering and yelling even Pain was appearing a little red ..strangelyTobi had a nice body even though he didn't fight much.. Zetsu had to drown himself with water (...plants...) hidanwas just saying curses under his breath...

all right thats it for now i'll try to update cya


	2. Chapter 2

ROOMIES!?

Some guys decided to come inside the Jacuzzi it was itachi, sasuke, pain, naruto, deidara.(meh.. good group) We started talking about our pasts,goals etc. everyone had a tearful time especially itachi and sasuke one minute their talking then.. BAM.. (awww) they're hugging and sobbing "im SO sorry little brother" "oh ITA.. WAHHH (sob sob) ... every one was quietly giggling. "hey guys lets go dry off and get ready for dinner " I walk into my room .. It feels sort of different I walk into the shower then get out about 15 minutes later , dry my hair and then slip into a t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it, baggy pants and sandals.I get downstairs and for dinner we ordered dango, sweet red bean soup, and rice. "MITARASHI ANKO IS ARRIVING!!" ... (akatsuki all have surprised faces) anko says "what I have a new job at this place this is my last delivery..They claim I eat all the dango and bean soup" Tobi whispers to naruto "hey who's this screaming nut case" naruto responds "she's a crazy snake freak she was trained by orochi-..." "HEY YOU!!" (anko stares at naruto) (naruto has a scared look on his face and tobi is trembling) "WHAT were you just talking about?" "I uh.." (anko laughs..) "don't worry I have a surprise for someone..." (anko's smile scares everyone) "well..I'll see you later.." itachi says "that was random" hidan angrily yells "THAT B!TCH STOLE OUR FUCK!NG FOOD!!". Kakuzu with a worried look on his face asks "Did we pay her?" ... We all yell "damn it" at the top of our lungs. I say aloud if it can get worse. Kisame says "do you hear that" whoosh splash kerr rumble rumble (sound effects) uh oh!! oh no! WHAT THE HELL MAN!! huh?. All of us had been soaking wet.We were just hit by a big wave that somehow came from upstairs. sasuke says "lets go find out where it came from" We see that the room that was most wet was.. TOBI!!. Deidara starts to fight with tobi but I break them up.Tobi says "tobi don't know how this happened" konan says "probably THAT woman did it " I ask "um.. guys who is tobi gonna room with?" every one stayed silent which meant no one was going to volunteer.I felt bad for this child-like guy.You guys are so mean! Deidara says "hey anyone who thinks tobi should room with Mai raise your hand" (everyone raises their hand) ( here is every ones thoughts.. Pain: ... Konan: ... Deidara: haha! un Itachi: Mai is so hot Sasuke: Damn it Hidan: Jashin is my lord Kakuzu: did my money get wet? Kisame: I LOVE WATER! Sasori: MY PUPPETS!! sakura: grr.. my blow dryer CHA!! Naruto: aww man! Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!) Like guys we still need to eat. Pain says "we can eat ...ramen but first use a jutsu so that the base and ourselves get dry. So I'll leave that to itachi and sasuke" Itachi and sasuke use their fire jutsu and in no time the base and us included are dry. "Naruto you're an expert on ramen cook us some" "fine" we all gobble down our ramen and all of us can't wait to sleep in their comfortable beds. " ok lets go tobi" I open my door and tell tobi he can change in my room and I will change in the bathroom (remember it's still in my room) I change into the least revealing pajamas I have which is a tight tank top with an akatsuki cloud on it and a pair of very hot black mid-thigh shorts. I walk out the bath room forgetting tobi was changing.I see tobi shirtless with some boxers on.I couldn't help but stare my face was becoming red. I quickly say "um..sorry tobi" and walk into the bathroom I think to myself "what will happen tonight?" and "will I see whats behind that swirled mask of his?" (knock knock) oh that's probably the signal of he's ready. "um.. tobi..." he's wearing a t-shirt that said "tobi and deidara-sempai friends for ever and under that it had a chibi form of both of them playing together and some pants.(oh my god is he really gonna sleep with his mask)."Good night tobi" "night night".. I felt Tobi's warmth and it felt good I snuggled with him slightly. I waited till I was sure he was sleeping.I slowly took off his mask..He quickly rose up and pushed me against the wall he grabbed both my wrists with one hand. I was no match for him a deep voice suddenly emerged "so you want to see my face" he took his mask off..I was very shocked at what I saw first thing that I saw was those eyes of his..it was a pair of sharingan eyes, he had glowing pale skin his face was complimented by his messy sleek hair. "You are from the Uchiha clan? how..? but the uchiha clan... you're... err... tobi?? " "I am Madara Uchiha you can never reveal me to the others..not yet" "but..why?" ... " I'm too dangerous... you'll find out... (he knocks me unconscious) someday" "GOOD MORNING MAI!!" "AHH TOBI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!!" "tobi is sorry" (was it a dream? I have no marks on me..but he could have healed me..)


End file.
